dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Outrageous Octagon
| TitleImage = Ep151title.jpg | Series = DB | Number = 151 | Saga = Piccolo Jr. Saga | Airdate = April 5, 1989 | Manga = None | Previous = The Fire-Eater | Next = Mystery of the Dark World }} Outrageous Octagon (チチの花嫁修業のおかげです,"Chichi no Hanayome Shugyou no Okage Desu", lit. "Thanks to Chi Chi's Bridal Training") is the one hundred fifty-first episode of Dragon Ball and the twenty-ninth episode of the Piccolo Jr. Saga. Summary Goku and Chi-Chi finally make it to Mount Plapp, the snow mountain where the Bansho Fan should be. Once they get close to the mountain, a huge snowstorm begins, sending them to an old lady's house named Octopus, who lives in a nearby forest. She tells them that women aren't allowed up on Mount Plapp or else a snowstorm will start. After talking to Octopus for a while, the old lady reveals to them that the snow from the mountain can also put out fires, so Goku sets off for Mount Plapp alone. Meanwhile, Emperor Pilaf, Shu and Mai attempt to get on Mount Plapp too, but yet another snowstorm causes their ship to crash on the mountain, so they get into their battlesuits. Goku soon shows up to Pilaf's horror. Pilaf, Shu and Mai attempt to kill Goku with rockets and flamethrowers, but the snow storm freezes them before they can even get to Goku. Goku tells them that if a woman is on Mount Plapp, it will cause a snowstorm, so Pilaf kicks Mai off the side of the mountain and the snowstorm stops. Pilaf and Shu then try to attack Goku, but end up just running away. Goku gets a huge ball of snow and is flying back to Chi-Chi, but while he is flying, the snow melts, leaving Goku with just a small snowball. Meanwhile, Octopus is giving Chi-Chi "housewife lessons" in which Chi-Chi must clean her whole house and sweep her backyard. While looking for the dustpan for the broom, Chi-Chi discovers the Bansho Fan in Octopus' garden. Goku, disappointed with his failure, returns to Chi-Chi, but she quickly lightens the mood with the fan. Pilaf and his lackeys make one final attempt to get the fan. Shu takes the fan out of Chi-Chi's hands and Emperor Pilaf asks Chi-Chi why the fan is so special and what it does. Chi-Chi tells him that most people wave it. Pilaf then orders Shu to wave it and so he does. The power of the fan sends Pilaf and Mai flying back into Mount Plapp and Shu, scared, runs away leaving behind the Bansho Fan. Before leaving, Octopus gives Chi-Chi a jar of a very rare honey from her beehives and wishes the couple good luck in their married life, hoping that Chi-Chi will be a good wife to Goku thanks to the "lessons" she gave her. Goku and Chi-Chi say goodbye to Octopus and then they leave to save the Ox-King. As soon as they arrive at the Ox-King's castle, Goku tries to put out the flames with the Basho Fan, but to everyone's horror, even the Basho Fan can't put out the flames surrounding the castle. Cast Trivia * This episode is completely filler. * This is the last appearance of Emperor Pilaf, Shu and Mai in Dragon Ball. Other than flashbacks and a minor image shown on some cards in "Dragon Ball Z: Bojack Unbound", they will not appear again until "A Devastating Wish", which is the first episode of Dragon Ball GT. Category:Episodes Category:Piccolo Jr. Saga Category:Dragon Ball episodes Category:Dragon Ball